terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupted Bosses
This is a community idea! Click here to view all the other Community Ideas! '''Corrupted Bosses '''is activated once the '''Orb of Darkness '''has been used. It increases the difficulty of Vanilla Bosses to beyond expert mode. With new upper stats, Moves and even a few extra Phases or two. Orb of Darkness There isn't one but TWO Orb of Darknesses. The False Orb of Darkness and The True Orb of Darkness. Each one corrupt a different set of bosses. False Orb of Darkness The False Orb of Darkness increases the difficulty of PRE-HARDMODE Bosses. This is crafted at a Demon Altar by using: * Fragment of Slimes (Dropped by Expert Mode King Slime) * Fragment of Bees (Dropped by Expert Mode Queen Bee) * Fragment of Worms (Dropped by Expert Mode Eater of Worlds) * Fragment of Brains (Dropped by Expert Mode Brain of Cthulu) * Fragment of Eye (Dropped by Expert Mode Eye of Cthulu) * Fragment of Skulls (Dropped by Expert Mode Skeletron) * Fragment of Flesh (Dropped by Expert Mode Wall of Flesh) True Orb of Darkness The True Orb of Darkness increases the difficulty of HARD-MODE Bosses. This is crafted also at a Demon Altar by using: * 3x Fragments of Metal (1 is Dropped by Expert Mode Skeletron Prime, The Twins, The Destroyer or The Prime Slime * Fragment of Life (Dropped by Expert Mode Plantera) * Fragment of Lizards (Dropped by Expert Mode Golem) * Fragment of Old-Power (Dropped by Expert Mode Cultist) * Fragment of The Moon (Dropped by Expert Mode Moon Lord) New Boss Statistics All Bosses (General Stats) * 2x Health (From Expert Mode) * 2.5x Damage * 2x Defense The King Slime King Slime is back and better than ever! 5,600 and clogging in 128 Melee Damage, a force to be reckoned with alongside 20 Defense. Plus, a whole new arsenal of weapons to throw at you: # The Back of the King Slime can suddenly grow a large number of spikes (Like the Spiked Blue Slime) and impale you with them. # At 2,000 can begin to fire red Lasers by the Ruby on the crown. Can't pass solid blocks and 10 Damage a shot, yikes. # Can begin to spawn Blue Spiked Slimes occasionally alongside the non-spikey jelly army. # Upon death. Spawns a Prince Slime and a Princess Slime (2,000 Hitpoints. 40 Melee Damage and 10 Defense each. * The Prince Slime is exactly the same as the normal King Slime. Just no crown and fewer slimes spawn. * The Princess Slime is Purple instead of Blue. And spawns Purple Slimes and not Blue Slimes. Eye of Cthulhu What's worse than the speedy charging Expert Mode Eye? The Corrupted one. 7,280 Hitpoints, 60 Melee Damage and 24 Defense? Mad. And let's not forget the second form! 4730 Hitpoints remain. Hits up 80 Melee Damage but lacks any defence. And what can this guy throw at ya? # Whilst charging the big eye can aim slowly rotate towards the player. This makes dodging a slight challenge. # Servants of Cthulhus spawn much more quickly during the cycle. About 5-6 can spawn. # During Phase 2. '''Angered Servants of Cthulhu '''spawn in replacement to the normal (3-4 a cycle). 6 Hitpoints, 40 Melee and lack of defence. This is gonna crackdown your health. # During phase 2 charging, ghostly copies may attempt to charge at you, although they do nothing. This is similar to the Expert Mode Brain of Cthulhu. # The Mouth has a tongue! During phase 2. The Mouth will launch a tongue to grab the player. Easy to dodge? Yes. Easy to live if caught? No. Watch out. =